Beginner's Guide
So, you started playing Sigrogana Legend huh? You finally found it - one of the best RPG's you could probably play that isn't a -complete- mindless grind fest? Well, good. You're a good person. Really. Anyway, the first thing you see is the Login screen. This screen is a very special screen - the KEY screen, which, uh, lets you log in, be it creating a character or being a complete regular. The screen is very pretty and may have a sun or a moon, depending on ingame time. Now that you have clicked the pretty sun or moon, you are in the 'Character Creation' process screen. This will be divided into parts, so be prepared to read lots of fleshy stuff, I guess. 'The Starting' So, you're now in that screen where you chose your name, gender, alignment, stats, class, and race. This is a very important screen that determines your character in almost every aspect. You'll first start out with your name. It has to be an RP name. RP = Roleplay. I.E. Mary Ruth. There is really no last name required, and it cannot be a game from popular media such as artists, song writers, gutarissts, anime, etc. That is changeable by admins as seen fit. Also no numbers in your name unless you're a Mechanation; such as stating your models name and etc. Then, you move on to alignment. This isn't very important, but can lead to opening classes that you may not be able to chose and such. It also portrays how your character will act and such. PLEASE NOTE: Choosing Evil/Chaos does not necessarily mean, 'im evil so imma kill all of u'. NO. This means that your character is EVIL overall, but CANNOT randomly kill for fun. THIS IS PUNISHABLE BY GMS AS SEEN FIT. DON'T DO IT MAN. Moving on... Now you're at the gender option. Urr. In roleplay it doesn't matter what gender your playing, be it if you're male or female in real life. Just choose one that fits you and stuff. Does this really need an explanation? Now onto the stats . Usually, this -could- be left after choosing your race, but it's whatever. The main stats are Agility, Constitution, Dexterity, Knowledge, Speed, Spirit, and Strength. These stats are important in what your characters weaknesess and strengths will be. This also rides upon what class will be most suited for you. This is entirely up to you, but it's okay to ask for help in OOC channel if you need assisstance. Also, read the dialogue. It will help you, man. Now you're at the races. Basically, you should chose a race that will match -your- character. This can vary from Half-Daemons to full-blown Redtails. It doesn't matter, but keep in mind your stats and your class. Please read the dialogue and the benefits and weaknesses of the races. Oh, by the way, Character's Who Have Been Created Before As A Race, Any Race, Upon Remake, CANNOT Be Remade As Another Race. This Is Not Allowed. Finally, the last portion of the Starting screen - The class part. Depending on your stats, a few classes will be shown to you. Also, depending on your alignment a few others will show also. Choose the class that suits your stat or alignment - and choose wisely. Also be careful while multiclassing, it could lead to issues, so ask if it's a good idea or not FIRST. Please read the dialogue of the classes to see which one fits you the most. Skill Points There really isn't much to explain about skill points. Depending on what you want and what class you choose, skill points will be given to you upon level up and creation. These skill points can be used on a variety of different skills that you probably see on your screen right now. They're important - trust me. And they will aid you in stats as well. To find out which is which, or what helps on what, view the wiki a bit more. Abilities & Whatnot You're almost there! You've finally reached the Abilities screen! Congrats. Slap yourself. Now; this is a very important screen, believe it or not. This screen allows you to chose '1' ability of your choosing. Any ability that you chose will be yours and you can use effectively in game, even if most are passive. Please note that you should probably read the dialogue of each ability to see which fits your character the most. Abilities are an important thing, and you do not want to mess up on this. Now onto the whatnot part. This is for specifically for Learned Magicians, Rythmn Magicians, Mercalan Priests and Bards. Before you even reach the Abilities Screen (Or Skill Point Screen) you get a Spell Screen or whatever. This is where you chose your Arcanum or Songs. Please choose wisely, and read the dialogue. For classes in the magic genre, these are their weapons, and nothing else. Unless you enjoy grabbing a sword or stick once in a while and bashing the hell out of people or monsters. Those are weapons also. Final Touches You finally did it! You reached that SCREEN where you make all your dreams come true! Except, not really. This screen is essentially important, because it, basically, derives on your characters looks. There are a few buttons here, actually. First, choose a base, any base. Then, chose hair, any hair. DO NOT choose a color, since it's bugged. Change it after creation. (This will be taken out upon bug being fixed.) After that, press the portrait button and place a portrait in that looks like your character. NO NUDITY OR SEXUAL THEME IN PORTRAITS OR DESCRIPTIONS. THIS IS -BANNABLE-. After that, place a description. You can use HTML to make it pretty, but -PLEASE- do not place any music or sound inside - preferrably YouTube videos. This is punnishable by GMS everywhere! To Wrap It Up Well. That's it. To wrap it up, I guess I'll introduce where you may be right now. At starting you get a Torch, a Box of Tinder, Armor depending on your class, a DIScer cupon, Your Quest Log, and Binding Contract. Examine all of this by right clicking them and then left clicking 'examine'. Most classes are warped directly to the starting house. There are beds next to you incase you need to rest. You can exit the starting house by going up and then going left. You'll be in Doraington - a very special (and popular) town with the eversodangerous Mute Cultists. PLEASE NOTE: Do not engage in any battle in the fence. 666x666 of Doraington is owned by HELL and the Mute Cultists are there to stop any violence. YOU WILL GET KILLED AND LOSE EXP. There is a general store and a few quests in Doraington. To reach the general store, just go down until you see a large woooden building. Then, go in through the door. You can't miss it. As for the Summoner Class, you first appear in the Summoning House. You get the same items as the other classes, but you get a Green Chest - which is only unlockable after getting your first summon, and another contract. First, before anything, you should go to the Summoning Circle. There, you must 'attempt a summoning' and choose any of the dialogue words as you see fit. This will determine your first summoning. As you level, you also get an extra choice for another summon and etc. After that is done, open the chest and you recieve an augument of any kind. That is when you become a true summoner. PLEASE NOTE: You cannot obtain all summons. Some need items and free tatto spots on your body. After you've done that. Exit the summoning house and go RIGHT after you see a dirt path. Follow it, and you'll be in Doraington. Well, this ends the Beginner's Guide! I hope you've enjoyed and learned lots from it! Roleplay, Listen to GM's, and Have fun! Please Note: Read the rules. You'll find them somewhere. Please read them. Also, if you do not know how to roleplay, read the roleplaying guide in the Wiki. It's all on the homepage, you cannot miss it. Thank you for reading~! Beginner's Guide Contribution by: Planetary Destruction/Eyeliner Special Thanks to: Devourer of Souls/Neus for the game and the GM's for the outstanding work at GMing and actually being -friendly- unlike most GM's on other games.